


He Saved Me With His Love

by Sterekloverforever (Noelleluvsya)



Series: He [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Smug Peter, Steter - Freeform, Top Peter, Will tag as I go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelleluvsya/pseuds/Sterekloverforever
Summary: Now that Stiles and Peter are together, they go through telling their pack and family with sexy times thrown in





	1. Count on Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't read the first one you won't understand this at all so go read that one first please and thank you. Like the first one all the titles will be from different songs but not just from the weeknd. The first chapter is in Scott's point of view but that is the only one. The rest will be Stiles' and Peter. All mistakes are my own because I have no beta if you see a problem please let me know but besides that just enjoy. 
> 
> On the topic of mistakes shout out to Silicom24 for pointing out that I said Allison was dead in the first story then in this one I just brought her back to life so if you are reading this and you randomly see kira being inserted it is just me trying to cover up my mistakes. But thank you so much and anymore mistakes or inaccuracies please point them out to me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
> I'll be the light to guide you  
> Find out what we're made of  
> When we are called to help our friends in need  
> You can count on me like one two three  
> I'll be there  
> And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two  
> You'll be there  
> 'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah"  
> Count On Me - Bruno Mars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the song for this chapter because I feel like that is how Scott sees what he is doing just being there for his friend no matter what when he is so wrong

Scott stormed into the loft and was satisfied when he saw the pack all sitting around waiting on him. He had sent a text in the group chat telling everyone to meet at Derek's because Scott had information on Stiles being in danger. Scott hadn't heard from Stiles in a few days and he believed Peter had something to do with it but he couldn't confront the alpha on his own. As soon as he walked into the middle of the room all the chatter died down and they focused on him to see what he had to say. They were worried about Stiles and had no clue what had happened to the human since Scott had given them no information in the text he had sent out. Derek had an idea that this was about Stiles and Peter and he knew the truth would eventually come out and Scott wouldn't be happy with it.

"Hey guys thanks for coming on such a short notice." Without waiting Scott instantly got into what he called them here for, "I think Peter has kidnapped Stiles and we need to go find him and get him back." 

Scott watched impatiently as no one reacted the way he wanted them to, he expected Jackson to not care but not everyone else. With big news like that he expected them all to jump up and get ready to go find Peter but they all stayed seated with no changes in their facial expressions. Scott was confused as to why no one looked concerned or worried about this news, when he himself was freaking out about where Stiles could be and what danger he may be in. 

He continued speaking hoping something he mentions would make them react how he wanted them to. "Stiles hasn't responded to my messages for a few days now and when I saw him last time, Peter was in his house and Stiles told Derek and I that Peter had tried hurting him." Scott pauses and looks at Derek so the wolf could confirm what happened but all Derek did was shake his head in disbelief. This made Scott frown but he continued on anyways, "I went by his house yesterday but he wasn't home so I was thinking we could go to Stiles' house and see if we find any clues as to where he might be. We could even track his scent and hopefully it will lead us to where Peter has him."

What Scott didn't know was that the pack already knew Peter and Stiles were together so that is why they weren't reacting. Derek had warned them about what had happened at Stiles' house. He explained how Scott wasn't paying attention to the strong smell of affection they were both radiating towards each other before Scott had interrupted them. The wolves in the pack had smelt Peter on Stiles' anytime the boy came around and they saw the looks the older man gave Stiles, especially Lydia. They all knew Scott hated Peter and wouldn't believe them if they told him Peter and Stiles were happily together, so they didn't bother mentioning what they knew. Scott would have to see it for himself and hear it coming directly from Stiles' mouth, even then he still may not believe it. He would probably think Peter had brainwashed Stiles into loving him.

Everyone could see Scott was getting frustrated by their lack of response so they knew they had to do something before Scott went off and did something stupid. Lydia took control of the situation and suggested they all follow Scott and go to Stiles' house to see if he is back and if he isn't there then they will try to find him. But Lydia assured Scott that Stiles was probably out doing something with his dad and wasn't paying attention to his phone. Scott nodded along to what Lydia said but he knew in his gut that that wasn't the case and something was going on with his best friend. Instead of arguing he just pretended like he accepted what she was saying. He was still bemused as to why they weren't more worried but he was happy they were going to help him. 

As soon as Scott turned around and started walking out of the loft, the rest of the pack made eye contact and rolled their eyes at how oblivious the true alpha was. Once they were all outside they split up into their respective cars. Lydia, Jackson, Erica, and Boyd all went into Lydia's car while Kira, Malia and Isaac went into Kira's car. Derek drove off in the Camaro before anyone else got their cars started, he was impatient to get this mess over with, and Scott soon followed him on his dirtbike. The rest of the pack quickly followed and they were all on their way to Stiles' house.

On the drive there Scott was worried about his best friend and what horrendous thing Peter could be doing to him. He didn't know why the rest of the pack wasn't more worried but once they got to Stiles' house and realized he hadn't been there in a while, they would finally believe him. He was sure the Sheriff had no clue where his son was and when Scott told him what was going on he would definitely believe the teen and help him track down Peter.

It took them 10 minutes to reach Stiles' house. The pack wasn't surprised to see Peter's car in front of Stiles' house but when Scott saw it he almost wolfed out. Now there was obvious evidence to him that Peter was hurting Stiles and even though Scott hated violence he was ready to kill Peter for whatever he was doing inside the house. There was no reason for the alpha to be there unless he was coming back to finish what Scott had interrupted a month ago. Before the pack could stop him, Scott stormed up the steps and without knocking he went in through the unlocked door. He wanted to find Stiles and protect him before Peter could get his dirty paws on him and hurt him again. Once he and the pack finished beating up Peter he would make sure the wolf left and never came back.

Unbeknownst to Stiles and Peter, who were currently upstairs having sex, the living room was now filled with their pack. Peter was too focused on Stiles and the fact that he was about to cum and knot himself to Stiles, to even realize people had entered the house. The pleasure of having Peter's dick inside of him made Stiles cry out several times, as he continuously moaned and whimpered. When Peter finally knotted him, Stiles screamed loudly in pleasure as his orgasm was ripped from his body.

Scott, without bothering to use his other senses, heard Stiles' scream and was instantly running up the stairs already in beta shift. If he had used his nose he would have smelt the scent of cum wafting out of Stiles' bedroom. He was too focused on saving Stiles that he didn't notice the scream he heard wasn't because Stiles was in pain but feeling pleasure instead.  He burst into Stiles' room and instantly came to a stop at the sight in front of him.

Peter had shifted Stiles from below him onto his chest to wait for his knot to go down and was currently running his fingers up and down Stiles' back. Stiles was content to lay his face on Peter's chest and fall asleep, he was happy they had worked out their drama and could finally be together. He was just about to close his eyes when he heard a loud bang.

They both looked up when Stiles' door was slammed open and Stiles instantly tensed when he saw Scott standing there with his mouth gaping open, staring at them. Peter's wolf reared his head and growled when he saw that Scott was looking at his mates naked body. He instantly pulled the covers over them and before Stiles could open his mouth and explain what Scott was seeing he heard more steps on the stairs. He felt his entire body flush when he saw the rest of the pack standing behind Scott staring at him and Peter. Stiles wanted the grown to open and swallow him up at this point. He could feel Peter's knot still stretching his hole and could feel the wolf's dick still spurting cum inside of him. He was sure all the wolves could smell the strong scent of sex and he had no clue what to say.

Before either one of them could speak and explain themselves they heard Jackson's voice coming from directly behind Scott, "Damn Stilinski I knew you would fuck a Hale but I didn't think you would go for the deranged one."


	2. We Don't Talk Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore  
> We don't talk anymore, like we used to do"  
> We Don't Talk Anymore - Charlie Puth

Stiles couldn't help but to nervously laugh at what Jackson had just said. He needed to get everyone out of his room so he could wait for Peter's knot to go down and then go explain what they had just seen. He couldn't understand how he always got into these situations and he knew this wouldn't be the last of the awkward situations he found himself in. Stiles looked up when he heard the sound of multiple pairs of feet backing away without him having to say anything. He caught a glimpse of Derek pulling Scott away from the door, the wolf still had a shocked look on his face. This was not going to go well. 

Stiles was grateful Derek had locked the door behind him. He needed as much privacy as he could get with a house full of people. The wolves had already seen and smelt what he and Peter had been up to. Stiles glanced at Peter's face and saw the older man already looking at him. He figured Peter was worried Stiles would say some bullshit like he had when Scott found them a few days ago cuddled on the couch.

"I don't want to hide you or us, well I can't really, but even if I could I definitely wouldn't because I love you and you deserve better than someone hiding you so I definitely won't do that to you again unless you don't want anyone knowing about us then I'm sure we could figure something out even though it probably wouldn't be possible to explain what we were doing if we aren't together..." Stiles stopped before his rambling could pick up speed. He had said what needed to be said and he really hoped Peter believed him.

His brain stopped for a moment when he felt Peter's lips press against his. His lips were soft against Stiles' and he could feel himself falling deeper into the kiss. Before they could turn this into another round, the wolf pulled away and cupped Stiles' cheek.

Peter couldn't hold his smirk back as he responded to Stiles' adorable rambling. "I would be honored to announce to everyone that you are mine and only mine. It would also give me pleasure to rub it into Scott's face that you are with the 'big bad wolf' that he is sure is brainwashing you." 

Stiles wouldn't pretend that he wasn't nervous about what Scott and everyone else would say once they found out the full story. The rest of the pack probably wouldn't mind, except for maybe Lydia. Stiles didn't want to worry about what Scott would think of him anymore but he couldn't stop himself. Scott and he had been friends for years. They had been through them being the outcasts no one wanted to sit by to suddenly being with the in crowd and joining the supernatural side. 

With Scott's moral compass always being on good Stiles knew there was no way Scott would understand that Peter wasn't all bad. To him there was only black and white never a gray area. So to Scott Peter could only be the villain and he assumed the older man could never change his ways. Stiles wishes their friendship hadn't started falling apart, maybe then he wouldn't be so worried about telling Scott. They barely talked anymore and when they did it was either Scott talking about Kira or Scott asking him for help that he never listened to. Stiles couldn't even pinpoint when their friendship had fallen apart but now that he was thinking about it he saw how he had started pulling himself away from the other teen.

Before he could go down that train of thought he felt Peter's knot go down. He bit his lip to keep the whimper in when the wolf gently pulled his cock out. Stiles' blushed when he felt Peter's cum start to trickle out of him unto his sheets. He sat up and started heading to the shower but came to a stop when he felt Peter grab his arm. 

"Don't shower. I want them to smell my cum all over you and know that you are mine. They will probably try to take you away from me and I want to have some kind of claim on you so they know who you belong to."

Stiles couldn't help but blush at Peter's words, he had nothing to say so he just nodded his head in response. Before Peter could make any more requests, Stiles used some tissue to wipe up some of the cum that had dripped down his leg. But that was all he did. He chose random boxers then got a pair of jeans and a graphic tee, that had a design of some band, from the floor. When he was finished getting dressed he looked up and saw that Peter had already put on the clothes he had arrived in.

Even though Stiles felt slightly uncomfortable having this talk with Peter's cum trickling out of his ass, he wasn't going to deny the wolf what he wanted. He knew Peter was still unsure of their relationship and Stiles' feelings for him. He hoped what was about to happen would help cement their love in front of everyone and Peter.

They made eye contact and without saying anything they acknowledged how this would change them forever, but they both still wanted to go along with it. Stiles reached for Peter's hand and intertwined their fingers. They were going to come down as a united front and accept whatever backlash they received for trying to be happy together. 

As soon as they reached downstairs, they felt everyone's eyes on them and their clasped hands. Stiles felt Peter squeeze his hand and he gave him a little squeeze back. He opened his mouth to get ready to explain but before he could speak Scott barged forward and grabbed his shoulders. 

Stiles couldn't look away as Scott kept a death grip on his shoulders. The other teen's eyes bored into his, "Stiles did Peter give you anything or used magic on you? I promise I'll keep you safe from him just tell us what is going on."

As soon as the last words were out of Scott's mouth, Stiles was yanked out of the death grip he had been in by Peter. The rumbling growls falling from the alpha's chest worried Stiles. He knew he had to take control of this situation before a fight broke out in his living room.

"SCOTT!!" He raised his voice to make sure the other alpha was paying attention to him instead of staring down Peter. Once he had gotten Scott's attention he continued on with what he was saying.

"There is no magic going on and Peter hasn't brainwashed me or any other stupid reason you could come up with for me being with him. I love him and I'm sorry if you can't understand that but Peter is a great man and he treats me better than anyone else ever has. There are so many things that has happened over these past few months that you don't even know about because we don't talk anymore. I was attacked a few days ago and it was Peter who found me and took care of me not you. So what does that have to say about the difference between Peter and you? He has been in my life for less time than you but he already cares about me more than you ever did."

By the end of the rant Stiles face had gotten red with how enraged he was at Scott's audacity to assume Peter would be harming him. There was a part of him that had hoped Scott would be understanding but that wouldn't be happening. Stiles knew if he was forced to choose between them, it would be an easy choice for him.

Everyone in the room was quiet after Stiles finished his little rant, no one knew exactly what to say. Especially Scott who seemed to be struck mute at the words that had come out of his best friend's mouth. Stiles felt himself calm down when Peter pressed up against his back. The wolf's scent was comforting to him and it was exactly what he needed right now. Having Peter quietly backing him up and showing his support without being overbearing and in everyone's face was the best thing he could be doing right now.

They pack all stood there waiting to see what Scott would respond. They didn't have anything to say, everyone could tell this was something Stiles and Scott needed to deal with on their own. Ten minutes passed by with awkward silence as Scott made no move to speak actual sentences in between his noises of confusion.

"I don't know what he did to you or said to you that makes you believe Peter could ever care about you. I promise I won't stop until I find out what he did and save you from whatever this is Stiles. You can always believe in me." 

Stiles wanted to scream from frustration when Scott finished talking. He didn't know what else he could do or say that would get through Scott's thick skull. 

Before Peter could pull him back, Stiles surged forwards and slapped Scott right across his face. He instantly regretted it when his hand started throbbing but the hurt look on Scott's face made it all worth it. He wanted Scott to hurt the way the other wolf was making him hurt right now. 

"I don't need your help. Peter cares about me and I shouldn't have to explain this to you. You were my best friend. You are supposed to be happy that I'm with someone that loves me but instead you think I'm under some stupid spell. If you refuse to accept my relationship then... well I don't want you in my life anymore." 

Peter wasn't sure who was more shocked by the words coming out of Stiles' mouth. He figured the teen was reaching his limit with Scott's foolishness but no one expected Stiles to choose him over Scott. Not even he expected it, but he had hoped for it. Stiles was his mate and not only did his wolf want the human but so did he. Every part of him loved the brave boy standing in front of him but he wished he could protect him from the pain of losing his friend.

Scott didn't know what to say. No one else was agreeing with him, they all seemed to accept the fact that Stiles was with Peter of his own free will. But he knew that wasn't possible. Even though no one else believed him he would prove it to them. He had to stay close to Stiles though and make sure he could catch Peter in the act. If he had proof of whatever Peter was doing then Stiles and the pack would have to believe him. Then they could all work together to get rid of Peter and everything would go back to normal. 

"I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you Stiles, I was just being cautious because I was worried about you. But I will accept your relationship and I promise not to say anything bad about Peter. If you trust him then I will trust your judgment." Scott was sure he sounded honest and convincing. Stiles would never know he was lying. 

Stiles didn't need Peter to whisper in his ear that Scott's heartbeat skipped. He had been friends with Scott for so long that he knew how bad the teen was at lying. Everything Scott had just said was untrue and he could barely hold back his anger at Scott's nerve to lie straight to his face. Even though Stiles didn't want to do what he was about to do, he knew it was the best thing for him overall. Their friendship had ended a while ago and he needed to accept that.

"Just leave Scott. I don't need someone who is going to lie to me because they can't accept my relationship. I'm sorry but our friendship was already breaking apart and this just pushed it over the edge." Stiles stared into the wolf's eyes and watched as Scott realized Stiles wasn't lying.  

Scott knew Peter had whispered something in Stiles' ear and was probably the reason behind the human's words. He knew he couldn't convince Stiles that Peter was using him when the wolf was right next to them. He was probably weaving a spell that made everything Scott say sound like lies. He had to confront Stiles alone when he had actual proof. For now, he gave in and started walking out the door. Still hoping Stiles would come to his senses but he was already outside with not a peep from the other teen. Scott refused to believe their friendship was over, this was all Peter's doing and he would show everyone that he was right all along.

The rest of the pack stood there staring at the new couple. Stiles was getting ready to explode on anyone else who had a problem with his relationship. But no one else said anything. Kira didn't make any moves to follow after Scott and see if he was okay. No one knew what to say now or if they should all leave. The first person to leave was Derek, Stiles was worried what the wolf thought of this but he couldn't ask that now. He was followed by Kira and Isaac who both waved to Stiles and nodded their heads toward Peter.

The rest of the gang followed similarly with quiet goodbyes and a loud congratulation from Jackson that made everyone shake their head in disbelief. Everyone was outside except for Lydia who had stayed behind. Stiles was nervous as to what she could possibly say about Peter. If anyone had a right to be mad it would be her.

"Scott does not speak for all of us. We all knew about your relationship and we didn't come protesting or anything. We only followed him here because we didn't want him to do anything stupid, not because we agree with him. We know you are smart enough to not be with someone who could be harming you in any way. I won't say I understand this relationship but if you are happy then I am happy for you."

"Oh, and Peter?" Lydia paused and waited until the older man was looking at her then she continued. "If you ever hurt Stiles I will personally make sure you can't come back from the dead after I kill you in the most painful way you could imagine." Before Stiles could respond Lydia had followed everyone outside and soon Stiles' driveway was empty again.

Stiles could finally relax now that they were gone. He turned towards Peter and rested his head against the wolf's chest. "I can't believe that just happened."

Instead of responding, Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles' body and pulled the young man completely against him. They stood there in each other's arms, not saying anything. No words needed to be spoken, they could both feel their relationship had shifted into something more permanent. Peter pressed a soft kiss against Stiles' head and allowed himself to bask in this calm moment. 

Stiles' heart hurt thinking about the friendship he had just lost but he was happy he had Peter here with him. Being enveloped in the wolf's comforting scent and warm body helped him realize he would give up a lot to always be in these arms. Surprisingly that thought didn't scare him, he had unconsciously accepted that fact a while ago. 


	3. Sticky Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't wanna fuss and fight  
> Sick of arguin' and all the lies  
> To tell you the truth"  
> Quin - Sticky Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for why this took so long. I knew exactly what I wanted to write but I just couldn't make myself write it. School is starting back next week and I don't know what my posting schedule will be like so I apologize in advance if you have to go a month without an update but I will try to keep that from happening.

Stiles didn't want to think about what had happened a week ago with Scott. Since he had kicked Scott out the wolf hadn't come around or messaged him. He wasn't sure if he would have messaged back but having the option would have been nice. Even though Stiles was thankful he wouldn't have to deal with anymore drama, he was still upset that Scott so easily accepted their friendship ending. He thought he had been important to the pack dynamics and to Scott, but this showed him how wrong he had been. 

Besides Scott he hadn't seen the rest of the pack either. Lydia had messaged him about hanging out so Stiles could tell her all the details of him and Peter. He had given her some vague date in the future because he was not looking forward to recounting their relationship and how fucked up it was at times. Eventually Lydia would probably get annoyed with him dodging her and just show up at his house uninvited. Until then he was going to avoid her like the plague. 

The main problem was Stiles hadn't seen Peter since that day either. After everyone had left they stayed downstairs and just cuddled on the couch while Stiles forced Peter to watch several Marvel movies. When Peter heard his dad pulling into the driveway he gave Stiles a kiss goodbye and left. Since then he hadn't messaged or randomly shown up and Stiles was worried.

* * *

Two days later when Stiles was out with his dad he came home to find his Jeep in the driveway but no note from Peter. He had told his dad his car was in the shop so it was hard to explain why it was now randomly in their driveway when Stiles definitely hadn't put it there. He hated lying to his dad but he couldn't tell him that Peter had dropped it off. He ended up telling his dad that Scott had picked it up for him since he was around the area. By the look on his face he could tell his dad didn't really believe him but there was nothing he could do about that. Stiles hadn't bothered to update him on the state of his friendship with Scott so his dad had no reason not to accept his answer.

After his car showed up but still no word from Peter, Stiles got tired of waiting around and sent the man a text asking him what's going on. After a few hours with no response, Stiles wasn't sure if he was more worried or pissed off. He decided to go with pissed off. He couldn't believe that after everything that had happened between them Peter thought he could just ignore Stiles for a week. It made no sense why the wolf would suddenly get cold feet after they had finally worked out their relationship.

Using equipment he had "borrowed" from the police station, Stiles tracked where Peter's phone was. He hoped the wolf was at home so Stiles' could easily confront him. He knew the general area of where Peter lived but he needed the address so he didn't accidentally get lost. Once the address loaded on his screen, Stiles jumped up and ran outside to the jeep. If Peter wasn't going to come see him then Stiles would just go to him. 

On the way to Peter's house Stiles rethought his plan of just showing up unannounced many times. He almost turned around twice but made himself continue going. He reminded himself that Peter loved him and probably wouldn't mind having Stiles there, and if he did well sucks for him. He didn't want to think the worse though and kept coming up with excuses for Peter, maybe his phone was dead or something like that. No matter what he said to himself there was a pool of doubt just lingering in the back of his mind. Who was he kidding, it was an ocean of doubt but Stiles was going to ignore it as best as he could.

All the doubt in his mind scattered when he finally pulled into Peter's driveway and saw that his door was open. There was no way Peter would leave his door open because it would make him vulnerable. Unless he knew Stiles was coming and left the door open for him, but he strongly doubted that. As soon as the Jeep was parked, Stiles rushed out and entered the open door. He came to a standstill at the scene in front of him.

Peter was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, completely unconscious. He was naked and Stiles could see the bruises and cuts that hadn't healed yet on his body. He rushed to Peter and knelt beside him ignoring that he was kneeling in a pool of Peter's blood. 

"Peter?" Stiles called his name loudly but got no response from the older man. He could see Peter's chest rising up and down so he knew the wolf wasn't dead. Stiles didn't know what to do. He needed to call someone, most likely Derek, to come help him. But he knew Peter wouldn't want anyone seeing him this vulnerable even his own nephew. Stiles' couldn't move Peter off the floor but he didn't want to leave the man just lying there. First things first he needed to bandage up the wounds that hadn't healed then worry about moving Peter.

The first door Stiles entered happened to be the bathroom, he opened the medicine cabinet and found a first aid kit. He grabbed it and a towel he saw hanging on the door. When he went back to Peter he opened the bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured it all over the towel. This was going to hurt and he hoped Peter stayed unconscious throughout this process. 

As soon as Stiles pressed the alcohol soaked towel on the still bleeding wound on Peter's chest, the wolf screamed and surged forward. Peter's clawed hand was suddenly wrapped around Stiles' throat, squeezing tight enough that he couldn't breathe. Stiles gently grabbed Peter's hand hoping the wolf would realize what he was doing and who he was doing it to. 

"Peter.. Peter" Stiles struggled to gasp out the older man's name but his words seemed to have the right effect of drawing him back to the present. The hand around his throat loosened its grip until Peter had pulled away completely. The wolf struggled to his feet and Stiles quickly grabbed Peter to make sure the man didn't fall back down. He directed the wolf towards the bathroom so he could get him in a shower. He needed to clean Peter up before he could start asking any questions. 

Stiles figured that Peter wouldn't be able to stand long enough for a shower, so he leaned him up against the wall and turned on the water to run a bath. Since the wounds were still bleeding he assumed they were fresh but how fresh could they be if they weren't healed. He wanted to know what had happened and why Peter wasn't healing but he could tell the man was in no condition for an interrogation. As the water filled the tub, he watched Peter to make sure the man didn't fall over. Stiles wasn't sure if the wolf was aware of his surroundings, he was staring at a spot on the wall but his mind seemed to be on something else.

When the tub was almost filled to the brim he turned off the water. Without too much trouble, Stiles was able to lead Peter to the tub and set him down in the hot water. Stiles waited to see if Peter would react and start wiping his body down, but the older man made no move towards his shower gel. Trying not to show how worried he was, Stiles cautiously put the bottle into Peter's hand.

After a few minutes of waiting, Stiles knelt next to the tub and grabbed a shower cloth. The wolf obviously couldn't take care of himself right now and Stiles was going to do what Peter had done for him when he had been attacked. He poured some of Peter's shower gel onto the cloth then rubbed it together until a lather started. He gently touched the cloth to Peter's skin, trying not to startle him. Peter's clean skin started to show as Stiles cleaned his upper body.  His shoulders and back were quick work to clean but Stiles had to be more careful on his chest. He heard a low growl coming from Peter the closer the cloth got to the bleeding wound. 

Peter's clawed hand grabbed Stiles' wrist before he could get any closer. The wolf released a warning growl then dropped Stiles' arm. Before Stiles could continue he felt Peter shifting. He moved backwards as Peter stood up in the tub. Stiles could see the rest of his wounds had healed except for the one on his chest. This made him feel slightly better but he was still confused as to why Peter was getting up. The rest of the blood had been washed off but Stiles wasn't sure if Peter should be moving around too much on his own.

Stiles reached out to help Peter get out of the tub but the wolf just stepped out and walked around Stiles'. The teen quickly followed until they were in Peter's bedroom. He watched as Peter pulled a small container from his drawers and applied, what looked to be, a salve to his wound.

"What is that?" Stiles couldn't help but ask, he wanted to know what was going on. When Peter didn't answer Stiles huffed in frustration, this was not a time for secrecy. He opened his mouth to ask again but snapped it shut when he saw the wound instantly healing.

Peter turned around and stared at Stiles like this was the first time he noticed the other boy was even here.

"What are you doing here?" the wolf asked in surprise.

Stiles wasn't going to mention the real reason he was here, it seemed silly after everything he just saw. He tried to casually shrug but it probably looked awkward and unsure.

"Well you may leave now, as you can see I am fine and I don't need any help."  

Peter's words cut through Stiles, they were said in a casual tone but the effect they had on him was far from casual. Screw being upset, Stiles was pissed the fuck off. He went from being upset that Peter was done with him and just ignoring him, to worrying about whether the man would live. Now this asshole thought he could just kick Stiles out with no explanation for the past week or even the past 30 minutes.

"You know what?" Stiles shook his head before continuing, he didn't want to fight with Peter but he would not let this slide.

"Fuck you if you think you can treat me like this. You decide to ignore me for a week after I tell you I love you and stood up for our relationship in front of the entire pack. I lost my best friend because I wouldn't be friends with someone who disrespected you but now you turn around and disrespect me! After working myself up to scream at you for ignoring me, I reach here and see you fucking bleeding on the goddamn floor. Naked, unconscious, unresponsive with wounds all over your body! My whole world stopped because I thought I had lost you then it slowly came back when I saw you were breathing. I was so happy when you opened your eyes because I knew no matter what you would be okay. But now I don't give a fuck whether you are okay or not. I demand, no I deserve an explanation. If I didn't love your dumb ass I would have just left but I refuse to do that so start explaining before I decide to leave anyways and never come back."

Stiles let out an annoyed sigh when he was finished. He couldn't help but slightly smirk at the shock and awe on Peter's face. If the wolf thought he could just boss him around then he was in for a rude wake up call. Stiles would stand up for himself no matter the situation or the person.

He crossed his arms and stood there waiting for the older man's response. He was surprised to see Peter slightly smiling and starting to walk towards him. He stiffened up as Peter wrapped his arms around him, he should push him away but he couldn't. Yes, he was pissed at Peter but a part of him still needed reassurance that the other man was alive and well. But he wasn't going to hug back and allow him to think that everything was okay. 

His body slightly shivered when he felt Peter's breath against his ear. The wolf sighed before he started to explain everything that had happened to him over the past week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did just end it like that but Peter's POV is next and SMUTTT


	4. Ilusm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just make me feel special  
> And make me feel loved  
> Make me feel something  
> Lately life’s made me numb  
> I just want to hold you  
> For just long enough  
> So u don’t get tired of me telling you  
> I love u so much"  
> Ilusm - Gnash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know guys, I know this was ridiculously late but school has started and I got a job plus I had the worst writers block. It is also a super long chapter so hopefully that makes up for the wait. But finally here is the chapter I had promised in Peter's POV and smuttt!

After he had left Stiles' house, Peter was still shocked by everything that had happened. He wasn't expecting the teen to fight for him, but he couldn't say he wasn't insanely pleased that he had. He didn't want to cause the boy the unnecessary pain of losing his friends, but he wasn't going to just give him up because people didn't approve of him. He had what he wanted, and no one was going to take that away from him.

When he looked back at this moment he would blame his thoughts of Stiles for why he didn't sense the hunters following him. Or why he didn't smell the wolfsbane that engulfed their scent. And why he didn't have time to fight back when two more jumped out in front of him and he was injected with something that knocked him out. 

* * *

When Peter awoke he felt groggy, he tried to lift his head and check his surroundings, but it felt like his head weighed a thousand pounds. His other senses were slowly coming back online as he started to wake up more. He felt a slight breeze against his bare back and along his legs. He kept himself from reacting at the realization that he was completely naked and chained up. He could feel his wrists and ankles burning. The chains were most likely laced with wolfsbane. He didn't dare move, he didn't want any captors knowing he was awake. 

Peter kept his breathing even and waited until his senses were fully there before trying to lift his head again. He could hear that no one was in the same room as him, so he risked looking around. The only light in the room was from a skylight right above him, everything else was in darkness. There was nothing else in the room but him and the chains keeping him there. The chains were connected to a concrete wall. If he was at his full strength he could probably rip them out of the walls but he doubted the hunters were going to allow him to get back his full strength. He could pretend he was weaker than he actually was and see if they didn't give him any shots of wolfsbane.

As he was forming his plans he heard the door open and shut. Since it was dark in that area he could only see the silhouette of the person that had walked in. He waited for the person to step near the light so he could see who it was. After he escaped he needed to know who he would be killing first for thinking they could lock him up like some animal. 

The person stopped before they reached the light and stayed in the shadows. Peter was confused, most hunters wanted to show off that they were the ones that captured you. But the person just stood there in the shadows silently watching him. Even with his superior eye sight he couldn't see the face clearly, it felt like the person was wearing a mask. He tried to use his nose to scent something about the person but all he could smell was gunpowder and wolfsbane. 

After waiting for what felt like hours for the person to speak or do something, Peter finally couldn't take the silence anymore.

Peter gave in and spoke first, "Who are you? What am I doing here?"

There was no response, the person didn't even seem to twitch. For a few more minutes all Peter could feel were eyes on him then the person abruptly turned and walked out. He stopped himself from calling after the person to demand they answer his questions. 

Since there was nothing else in the room to observe, Peter decided to try to sleep so he could preserve his strength. He didn't like the thought of falling asleep in a strange place but he knew he needed to get out of here as soon as possible. He didn't know if he would be fed anytime soon or if he was going to be tortured but knowing hunters it would be a no to the first and definite yes to the second. To help him fall asleep he thought about Stiles. The boy's face when he had first said "I love you" to him, his face when they had sex and Peter made him orgasm, his laughter at the stupid movies he forced the older man to watch. While thinking about Stiles' words to his friends he felt himself drifting off into sleep until he was fully under.

* * *

When he awoke, Peter couldn't tell if it was a new day or the same. There had been light when he had fallen asleep and now there was still light but it seemed brighter. He looked around but nothing in the room had changed. 

Peter was starting to fall back asleep when he heard the door open. He stared at the figure that walked in, it seemed like the same person from before. Peter observed as the figure walked forward but stayed far enough away that he still couldn't see any features. He waited to see if the guy would say anything but again he stayed quiet. The wolf tried to stay quiet too but again the silence got to him and he spoke.

"Who are you? Why did you take me?" Peter let out a frustrated sigh as the person just stood there in silence. After what seemed like an hour the figure turned and walked out. Peter again waited to see if someone would come and torture him, but again no one else came. He told himself to just sleep and preserve his strength so he could escape. 

He fell asleep to thoughts of what Stiles was doing and if he was missing Peter.

* * *

The same routine continued for the next few days. Peter could only tell when a day had passed when the stranger walked in the room to stare at him quietly. After the third day when Peter had asked the same questions and gotten no response, he gave up on speaking.  He stayed quiet and stared back at the figure shrouded in darkness until the person eventually turned and walked out. 

No one had come in yet and tortured him or fed him. On the second day he had given in to his natural urges and peed himself. Even though he wasn't getting any liquids his body still needed it. He felt weak and disgusted with himself after it happened. To try not to think about he forced himself to sleep. When he had woken up his body was clean. His first response was anger that someone had come in when he was sleeping and touched his naked body. But he was also thankful that he didn't have to stand there in his own pee. After the third time he had woken up with his body cleaned, he didn't feel the anger anymore at being so vulnerable. Peter was just thankful that that was the worst thing that had happened so far.

He tried to think about Stiles as much as he could. The teen was probably worried about him by now and going out of his mind looking for him. If he counted the days by when he was visited then today would be his 5th day here. He hoped the hunters had left some sort of clue so the pack could track and follow. Even if the pack didn't want to find him he hoped they would do it anyways for Stiles.

His thoughts were interrupted by the figure walking in. This time seemed different though. They seemed to have something in their hands and when Peter inhaled he was hit with the scent of chicken soup. Was this person really going to stand there and just eat in front of him? 

Peter was surprised when the person didn't stop walking before they reached the light. They continued until the were directly in front of him, almost so close that if he shifted they would be touching. Peter was right that the person was wearing a mask. But they were also wearing a robe like what those people wore in that wizard movie Stiles made him watch. He couldn't tell if the person in front of him was a man or a woman, their scent had never changed from gunpowder and wolfsbane. 

The chains rattled when Peter jerked back from the spoon coming towards his mouth. He knew he needed to eat so he could get some energy, he had felt himself weakening. But that didn't mean he would so easily trust whatever these people were giving him. They hadn't fed him for the past four days so why would they start now. 

The person stayed there with the spoon a few inches away from Peter's mouth. He waited to see if the person would move away but they didn't. He tried to weigh the pros and cons of eating whatever they were giving him. Yes they hadn't tortured him or harmed him in anyway except for the wolfsbane laced chains around his ankles and wrists. On the other hand, they were also hunters who couldn't be trusted.

In the end Peter gave in and opened his mouth. He didn't smell anything off with the food and he needed his strength for when he would escape. When the first spoonful of soup reached his mouth he was expecting some bad reaction but all he tasted was chicken. It was actually really nice.

After the bowl of soup was finished, a straw was placed in his mouth and he gulped down the water given to him. He refused to feel embarrassed for being spoon fed like a baby. He would take what he could get and make sure to torture whoever was behind the mask before he killed them.

When the bottle of water was empty he let the straw fall out of his mouth. The person turned abruptly and left. Peter closed his eyes and tried to think about what was going on but his thoughts just kept drifting back to Stiles. God, he missed the boy so much. 

As it got darker, Peter was starting to fall asleep. Getting ready to go through the same thing again tomorrow. Before he could fall asleep the person came in again. He was confused, they had never come visit him twice in one day. Maybe he would now start getting tortured, they probably just wanted him to think everything was okay. 

His thoughts paused when the smell of food hit his nose again. Why were they feeding him? What were they going to do to him? He didn't bother asking the questions because he knew he would get no answer. Peter ate the food and drank the water that was given to him. The person left again as soon as he was done. After that Peter waited to see if anyone else would be coming in but he eventually fell asleep.

During the next day the same thing happened. The person came in fed him gave him water then left. Then they came back fed him again gave him water and left. Maybe they were growing a conscious and felt bad for leaving him to starve. Peter wasn't going to question why it was happening he just let it happen. So far none of the food was poisoned and he felt completely fine. His strength was coming back and in maybe a day or two he would be able to break out. He fell asleep with more hope than he had had the previous days. He would soon be able to see his mate again.

* * *

 As soon as Peter woke up he could tell that something was different. He was still standing in his pee from the day before and he could feel the splatters that had hit his leg during the night was still there. The second thing he noticed was that there was someone else in the room with him but it wasn't the same person who had been coming in. This man smelt like rage, wolfsbane, sweat, and alcohol. There was also a scent of metal in the air but Peter couldn't tell where it was coming from.

He watched warily as the man marched forward until he was up in Peter's face. This man wasn't wearing a mask. He was white with stubble over his face. He had blue eyes that looked cold and lifeless but there was rage taking over those emotions. Peter knew this was the beginning of the torture he had been expecting. 

The sound of metal on metal made Peter look down until he saw the what the man was wearing on his hands. He had on brass knuckles which seemed to be coated in wolfsbane. Peter knew this was gonna hurt but he refused to make any noise, he didn't want to give the man the satisfaction of knowing this was going to hurt him. 

The first hit was to his stomach. He couldn't hold back the grunt that was forced out of him. The man hit harder than Peter had expected him to. It didn't matter though, he would not respond in any way, the man would surely get tired soon.

After the first few hits to his chest and face, Peter was able to start ignoring the pain. His eyes had fallen close and he was trying to reach a zen-like state when he heard the door being open. His eyes shot open hoping it was his pack but his hopes quickly went away when he saw three men walking into the room. None of them were the same person who had visited him the days before. Peter's stomach dropped when he saw that all of the men had knives and other weapons. He wasn't sure if he was going to be getting out of this situation alive. 

The scent of wolfsbane filled the air and he could tell that all the weapons were coated with it. The wounds would take even longer to heal and if one of these men didn't kill him then he would most likely bleed to death. He started jerking on the chains as the men got closer to him. He didn't even feel the pain from the wolfsbane that were coating the chains anymore. He was still yanking as the men suddenly surrounded him.

Peter couldn't help the howl he let out when he felt the first knife slash his back. Growls and pain filled moans left his mouth as the rest of the men joined in on stabbing and slashing his body. He could feel that some of the weapons didn't have wolfsbane on them because when they touched his body the pain wasn't as bad. His body couldn't even heal the wounds since there were too many being constantly inflicted on him. 

He tried to fight it but he felt himself about to pass out from the pain. As soon as his eyes started flickering they all stopped. He opened his eyes to see what was happening. The man that came first stepped towards him with a blade that smelt like it was coated in a different strand of wolfsbane than the others. Peter could tell that this cut would be harder to heal. 

The man stopped with the blade pressing against Peter's chest. He stared the man down, he refused to shy away from his death. The man opened his mouth and growled out "This is a warning that you should stay away from that pretty human boy."

Peter's eyes widened, where they talking about Stiles? Before he could respond the blade started to slice through his flesh and he roared until he finally passed out from the pain.

While he was unconscious, the men had unhooked him from the chains and thrown him into the back of a truck. They drove him back to his house, took the key from his pants pocket and opened the door. Threw him down and left him there bleeding out.

* * *

"..And yeah that is all I remember then next thing I know I am being woken up by you." Peter stepped back from Stiles as he finished his recounting of what had happened. 

He glanced at the boy's face waiting for his response. Stiles just continued to look at him with his mouth gaping open in shock. He waited for the teen to speak but after a few minutes with Stiles just staring at him he began to worry. He wanted to nudge the boy and see if that would make him talk but he decided to just wait it out. After the silence stretched out for a few minutes the boy finally snapped his mouth shut. Before Peter could say anything he had a pair of arms around his neck, squeezing as tight as they could.

The boy wrapped himself around him like a koala and all Peter could do was hold him until he relaxed. As he ran his hand down the teen's back he heard the soft hiccupping sobs Stiles was trying to hide. 

"Shhh sweetheart, I'm here now everything is okay," Peter tried to soothe but it seemed like his words weren't helping anything. He walked to the bed and sat down with the boy on his lap. The wolf tried not to say anything else, just holding the boy until he calmed down. After a few minutes the hiccupping sobs died down until they completely stopped.

Stiles looked up from where his head had been resting on Peter's shoulders. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that.. and that I didn't think that something bad could have happened to you. I was only worried that you didn't love me anymore not even trusting your feelings for me. Now that I know the truth everything I was thinking that week feels so stupid. I could have lost you and I would have never known you had died if they had just gotten rid of your body. I would have just kept on thinking that you had left because you didn't love me and I would have been so stupid.." 

Peter cut off Stiles by pressing his lips against his. He could hear the boy working himself back up as he kept talking. He was fine right now, and he didn't need Stiles thinking of what could have been. It started off as a chaste kiss, but then his body remembered that he hasn't seen the teen in a week, and it quickly turned heated. As Peter slid his tongue into Stiles' mouth the boy started letting out these delicious little whimpers.

His hands started drifting from Stiles' back until he could grab his ass in both hands. "God, I missed you" he said in between kisses. Peter couldn't help letting out a growl as he felt the boy sucking on his tongue. He pulled back and lifted the boy so he could stand and Peter could strip him. Once he was naked, he grabbed the teen and dropped him on the bed. All he could do was stand there and look at the beautiful boy laid out on his bed just for him.

Stiles started squirming as Peter just stood there looking at him not doing anything else. "Peterrr please touch me."

How could the wolf turn down a request like that. He kneeled on the bed between Stiles' spread legs. The wolf leaned down so he could kiss the boy all over his face. He started with his eyes, his nose, his cheek, then his forehead and finally his lips. He kept the kiss slow wanting to savor every minute of being able to kiss Stiles. He didn't stay on the boy's lips for too long because he knew how easily he could get sucked in. So, Peter started trailing kisses down his neck. He paused to suck a bruise on the side of Stiles' neck and loved the little moan that the boy released. He licked the reddened skin and went back to kissing down Stiles' neck.

When he reached his chest, he kissed down until his lips landed on a nipple. He licked the tip of the nipple and slowly sucked it into his mouth. Peter started nibbling on the side of Stiles' nipple holding the boy down as he tried to lift up and move. He was enjoying the moans that Stiles couldn't hold back but before he could get too into it he let go of the nipple in his mouth and started kissing down the boy's chest until he reached his happy trail. He slowed down and pressed soft kisses into the human's stomach until he felt Stiles' dick pushing against his neck. 

Once he reached Stiles' erection he moved past it and ignored the boys frustrated groan. He wanted to savor Stiles' body, he had thought he was never going to see him again and now that he had the boy spread out in front of him he was going to take his sweet fucking time. He kissed down Stiles' thigh and spread the boy's legs even wider. He licked the inside of his thigh and savored the special taste that was only Stiles.  He bit into Stiles' thigh wanting to leave a mark to show who he belonged to. 

Peter lifted the boy's hips until he could grab his ass and spread it apart. He growled when he saw Stiles' hole fluttering at being exposed to him. He bent down and licked a stripe across the boys tight asshole. He couldn't help but groan at the musky taste, he instantly dived back in and started tonguing at Stiles' hole. The boy was the best thing he had ever tasted, and Peter never wanted to stop. 

As his hole got slicker from spit, Peter slid a finger in alongside his tongue. The moans Stiles was releasing spurred him on and he slid another finger inside the boy just to hear him moan his name louder. 

"Peter please.. I need you inside me."

The wolf couldn't help but growl at Stiles' neediness, he wanted to take things slow, but he didn't think he could hold back anymore. He quickly grabbed the lube from his side table and squirted some on his fingers. He ignored the whine Stiles had let out when he had taken his fingers out and quickly sank two fingers back inside of him. He forgot how tight Stiles always seemed to be no matter how many times Peter had him stretched over his knot. 

"Peter I'm stretched enough just fuck me already," Stiles kept whining.

Peter couldn't help but chuckle at how eager Stiles was for his dick. But he couldn't deny the boy anything, so he quickly lubed up his dick and pulled his fingers out. He pulled the boy forward until his ass was flush against Peter and there was no space between them. Before Stiles could whine about being empty he shoved his entire dick inside of him in one smooth thrust. 

"Fuck baby, you feel so good clenching around my cock." Peter paused to give Stiles a chance to adjust to having him stretching out his hole. He leaned down to kiss the boy, their tongues tangled together and he made sure to take charge of the kiss so Stiles knew who was in charge. Peter couldn't believe how tight Stiles felt around him, if he wasn't careful he was going to cum way too soon.

After he felt Stiles relaxing around him he started to slowly thrust in and out. He didn't want this to be over too quickly but after not being with him for more than week he didn't think either of them would last very long. As Stiles' moans got louder the pace picked up. Peter couldn't hold himself back from fucking into the boy hard and fast just how he knew Stiles liked it. He knew he wouldn't last so he wrapped a hand around the teen's dick and started jacking him off at the same pace of his thrusts. The faster he fucked into Stiles the quicker his hand moved on the boy's cock.

Quicker than he expected he felt the warm heat of Stiles' cum against his hand. Before the boy could finish moaning out his orgasm Peter picked up his speed and started fucking in and out of him faster. He wanted to cum in Stiles and tie them together with his knot, he had missed this so much.

"Fuck baby," he couldn't help moan out as he felt Stiles clenching around him. Peter felt his knot growing and quickly shoved it into Stiles before it got too big. He growled at the groan that Stiles released. The boy looked blissed out after his orgasm but he was still taking Peter's dick like a good boy even though he was probably sensitive as hell. 

He felt himself orgasm at the same time he felt Stiles' teeth sinking into his neck. He hadn't expected that and didn't even see when the boy had moved. He loved the possessiveness that Stiles' bite was showing. The boy needed him as much as Peter needed him. His knot locked them together and he quickly flipped them over, so he wouldn't fall and crush Stiles. It felt so good finally being tied to Stiles like this, he felt complete again and he didn't even care how sappy he was being.

After a few minutes their breathing started slowed down. As they waited for his knot to go down, Peter heard Stiles' breath evening out and he could tell the boy was drifting off. He knew he should stay up and try to clean them off, but he felt so comfortable being with his boy again. Peter closed his eyes and decided to follow Stiles to sleep but before he fell asleep he just needed to do one more thing.

"I love you Stiles." 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the posting schedule will be like with this one and I don't know how long this will be or where I'm going with this but come along on the ride with me. Kudos and comments keep me going on <3


End file.
